UM JOGO DE RPG
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Como meu amigo Roberto disse: Nós adoramos jogar RPG com os personagens de Furuba... mas... E se os personagens de Furuba jogassem RPG?Daí me surgiu a idéia de fazer uma fic...onde os personagens de Fruits Basket tb jogassem um RPG
1. Chapter 1

**UM JOGO DE RPG**

Durante o ano novo todos da familia Sohma se reunem para fetsejar o ano que se passou e saudam o ano que chega. Essa festa dura 3 dias.

Em uma tarde chuvosa todos os representantes do 12 signos mais Akito, estavam reunidos numa sala privativa, lá o silencio e o tédio reinavam. Numa parte da sala se encontravam os mais jovens que conversavam. Haru estava contando que tinha jogado RPG pela primeira vez na escola.

-E é legal? - perguntou Kagura animada

-Muito...eu era um pirata, que tinha que lutar com os outros piratas e estavamos protegendo o tesouro de Abdul...

-Eu gostaria de jogar- disse Yuki já imaginando como ele ficaria de pirata.

-Entao porque não jogamos. Está tudo tao chato aqui...Eu quero ser um pirata também- Momiji começa a pular em volta deles imaginando que tinha uma espada na mao e matava os inimigos.

-Temos um problema...nós precisamos perdir permissao a Akito.- disse calmamente Haru.

Logo todos se desanimam. Rin que estava calada até o momento se levanta e sai da sala sem ser percebida por ninguém. Já na rua, Rin se dirige a casa de Shigure onde estava Tohru, Kyo, Uo-chan e Hana- chan jogando RPG de tabuleiro.

A campainha toca e Tohru ia atender, mas Kyo segura na mao dela.

-Voce não pode sair assim, termina sua ação

-Ah! Sim desculpa...entao a princesa Tohru sai da sala de reuniões para atender a porta. gota na cabeça de todos

-Srta. Isuzu, que prazer...entre. Gostaria de um chá?

Rin passa pela Tohru e entra na sala sem responder e a Tohru fica com cara de decepcionada.

-Quem era Tohru?...Ah! é voce Rin, o que quer aqui?- disse Kyo jogando os dados.

Rin olha para todos na sala e olha principalmente para o tabuleiro.

-Isso é um jogo de RPG?

-Sim- disse Tohru animada já entrando na sala também- A Srta. Utoni comprou. Gostaria de jogar?

Rin olha para Tohru e rapidamente rouba o tabuleiro e sai correndo.

-OO QUUEEEE!- Uo-chan se levanta gritando- Eu vou estourar a cara dela, era minha vez de jogar...e ainda por cima roubou meu jogo..ela ira sofrer- Uo sai correndo atrás dela.

-Espere!- Hana-chan corre atrás de Uo.

-Ah! Que? Como?- Tohru estava perdida com todos correndo pela casa e fazendo aquela ventania.

-Ah Tohru, não seja lerda- Kyo pega na mao dela e corre também.

Rin muito rapido chega na sede e entra na sala particular como se nada tivesse acontecido e fica num canto da sala.

Uo-chan e Hana-chan, chegam logo depois a sede e começam a perguntar para onde Rin foi, os moradores responderam a força, pois Uo ameaçava de quebrar os narizes deles. Até que chegam na sala. Com um pontapé, Arisa abre a porta.

-Você... (aquela cara de matador profissional) Sua ladra..hoje é seu fim- disse estralando os dedos.

Todos olham para a porta. Kureno fica branco ao ver a Uo lá.

-Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? Quem é voce? Como entrou aqui?- disse Akito brava.

-Ela está com a gente- disse Kyo chegando junto com Tohru e a Hana-chan.

-Tohru o que faz aqui?- pergunta Yuki.

-Ah! Bem..é que...

Pronto a confusão estava armada, todos falavam ao mesmo tempo. Akito queria expulsar todos de lá, as crianças queraim jogar, Tohru estava sem saber o que fazer, Uo queria bater na Rin, Haru virou o Black, Akito ficou mais brava ainda...

Depois de muito tempo e de paciencia os animos de acalmam. Haru no seu estado normal pede para o Shigure converser Akito a deixar todos jogarem RPG.

Shigure com muito charme e chantagem consegue convercer Akito.

-Mas eu não quero barulho aqui- disse ela emburrada.

Finalmente, eles iriam jogar. Todos os jovens vao para um canto sossegado da sala A Uo começa a explicar o jogo.

-Esse é um RPG medieval místico e tem já os personagem é so escolher os bonequinhos- disse mostrando os personagens.- Eu eu serei a Grande Ladra Uo.

-Entao eu vou ser a Bruxa das Ondas- disse Hana-chan, colocando medo em todo mundo.

-Ah! Entao eu vou ser esse bonequinho aqui, todo colorido- Momiji pega um na mao- quem ele é?

-O bobo da corte- disse Haru, daí todos começam a rir.

Respectivamente, Yuki, Haru, Ritsu, Kyo, Tohru e Kaguram escolhem os seus: paladino, guerreiro, viajante, barbáro, princesa e a gladiadora.

-Pronto vamos começar- disse Uo.

-Eh...eu gostaria de jogar- disse timidamente Kisa

-O Que? não acredito que voce vai jogar com esses idiotas- disse Hiro

-Jogar com IDIOTAS- Utoni coloca o pé sobre o tabuleiro- Voce quer morrer em pivete?

Akito de longe ouvia e via a confusão.

-Tah vendo! A culpa é sua Shigure, com esse barulho estou com dor de cabeça...e isso virou uma zona e Shigure com aquela cara de cão arrependido

Kureno aproveita que Akito estava brigando com Shigure e tenta acalmar a Uo, mas faz ela ficar com vergonha e a todos perceberem os sentimentos dela por eloe, ele também fica envergonhado.

Ayame também queria jogar e arrasta Hatori junto.

-Não se aflijam caros companheiros! Sua salvação chegou..eu e Hatori vamos jogar, primeiro serei a majestade e serei o mocinho da história, defenderei de todos os perigos meu querido irmao, enfrentarei perigos e viverei sempre a disposto do bem...e ao meu lado meu fiel companheiro o sacerdote- Ayame aponta para Hatori.

-COMO É QUE É!- dizem as crianças juntas.

-Primeiro voce não pdoe ser o heroi da historia, nesse jogo nós jogaremos em grupo, o objetivo é conseguir as 20 Gemas da Virtude e derrotar o grande Arsenal (especie de guerreiro mistico) e segundo como um rei vai enfrentar perigos e viver para proteger um paladino, não seria ao contrario?- perguntou Uo.

-Ele tah mais para realeza de araque- disse Yuki

-Oh! Não tem problema, nós jogaremos assim mesmo- disse Ayame se sentando

-Nós...eu não quero jogar- disse Hatori, mas é convencido pelo Momiji e Tohru.

-E Rin o que voce vai ser?- pergunta Haru

-Nao quero jogar essa idiotice

-Já sei..ela sera a amazona e lutará ao lado do grande guerreiro Haru, que não tem um olho...(viajando) – todos começam a rir da imaginação do Momiji

-O pirralho vê se não viaja e vamos jogar logo- disse Kyo nervoso, dando um soco na cabeça de Momiji.

Outra confusão impede o jogo de começar.

Shigure que observava tudo rindo, olha para Akito.

-Quer jogar?

-Nao- disse ela olhando para janela.

-Então está bem...eu irei- Shigure se levanta e se aproxima do grupo

-Hei! Não me deixe sozinho, eu exigo que todos fiquem ao meu aldo- disse Akito jogando todo o tabuleiro para o alto.

Silencio na sala.

-Entao por que o senhor na joga também...o que o senhor gostaria de ser?- pergunta Tohru sorrindo.

-Eu quero que todos me obedeçam e eu posso controlar voces- disse loucamente.

-Esse personagem não existe, escolhe outro e logo pq eu quero jogar- disse Uo.

-Nao me interessa mais..entao acabem logo com esse jogo- disse ela de braço cruzados.

-Entao seja o druida- disse Hiro lendo o manual- aqui diz que ele pode controlar todos os elementos da natureza.

-Hum..só se eu puder controlar voces também.

-Sinto muito querido akito, mas isso é função do homem mascarado, todos ficam com gotas atrás da nuca

(agora sim, sem mais enrolação vou descrever os personagens)

**FICHA TÉCNICA**

Yuki, o paladino- usa arco e flecha e uma roupa parecida com o do Peter Pan

Haru, o guerreiro- se defende com seus poderosos machados e uma aramadura

Kisa, a pequena maga- usa um vestido parecido com o que a Sakura Card Captores usa e tem um anel magico, dado pelo seu protetor, Hiro

Momiji, o bobo da corte- usa um chapeuzinho com guizos e uma roupa bem colorida

Hatori, o sacerdote- usa uma longa capa e um cajado poderoso

Ayame, Maginifica Majestade -usa as roupas todas com fios de ouro e a sua imponeten coroa

Hiro, o protetor- ele usa uma roupa parecida com o do Lee, de sakura card captores

Ritsu, o viajante- consegue boas mercadorias a qualquer hora e por bom preço.

Shigure, o mascarado- como nome diz ele está mascarado

Kureno, o carregador- ele sempre ajuda a ladra Uo a se livrar das confusões

Kyo, o barbáro- ele usa uma espada e uma armadura que lhe foi dada pelo seus sensei.

Tohru, a princesa- ela vivia num castelo, mas desde que seus pais morreram ela parte em busca de aventura

Akito, o (a) druida- ele pode controlar todos os elementos da natureza, se tornando bem perigoso.

(BOM GENTE POR ENQUANTO SÓ PENSEI NISSO, DAÍ EU VOU MONTAR UMA HISTÓRIA BEM LEGAL, PARA TODOS ENCONTRAREM AS GEMAS)


	2. Chapter 2

_**RETIFICAÇÃO:**_ ME PERDOEM, MAS ESQUECI DE COLOCAR A KAGURA NA FICHA TÉCNICA ELA SERÁ A GLADIADORA.

**O JOGO**

**Num país distante, numa cidade remota, numa província de um castelo, várias pessoas receberam um sinal: O mundo seria destruído se um poderoso Mago, que se auto denominava-se Arsenal o Místico, conseguisse juntar as 20 Gemas da Virtude que estavam espalhadas pelo mundo, então nesse momento o terror e o caos se espalharia e isso seria o fim de toda uma humanidade.**

**Um grupo bem peculiar de "guerreiros" foram avisados através de sonhos desse grande mal e eles teriam que descobrir onde estavam as 20 Gemas da Virtude e juntos ressuscitarem Aslan, O Guerreiro de Todos os Tempos, ele é o único que pode derrotar o Arsenal Místico.**

**No sonho eles descobrem que tem que ir a um lugar chamado Meridian e lá se encontrar com outros guerreiros que lhe ajudariam nessa importante missão.**

Yuki, era um paladino que vivia nas proximidades de Meridian, logo chega ao bosque, o local citado no seu sonho e espera pelos outros.

Kagura, a gladiadora, uma importante figura em Meridian, ela era adora por todos da cidade, por suas incríveis lutas na arena. Ela chega logo depois de Yuki, mas não conversa com ele.

Haru, o guerreiro junto com a sua companheira Rin, a amazona...

---------------------------------/------------------------------------------/-----------------------------------

-Para Tudo, quem disse que Rin é companheira de Haru? Eu não permito- Akito interrompe o jogo.

-Aki-san, isso é um jogo nada disso é verdade- tenta dissimular Shigure.

-Deixem o narrador terminar sua fala- disse Ayame.

Narrador- Hã..hã...continuando...

-----------------------------/---------------------------------------/------------------------------------------------

...que o seguia fielmente.

-Esse é o time?- diz o paladino(yuki)

-Hum...meio pobrezinho ele não?- comenta o guerreiro (haru)- Mas permita-me apresentar minha companheira Rin, a amazonas e eu sou Haru o guerreiro.

-Olá sou Kagura, a..

-...amazonas, conhecemos seus shows na arena- Haru e Yuki dizem juntos.

-Eu sou Yuki, o paladino

-OO QUUUEEE?- Um grito vinha das arvores, de lá pula um garoto de cabelos alaranjados- O que meu Arq-Inimigo faz aqui? não me diga que você também sonhou, o ratazana paladina.- diz com raiva.

-Oras, até aqui...- Yuki dá um soco no menino que sai voando.

Kagura assim que viu o menino saltar da arvore foi amor a primeira vista.

-você está bem?- E correu para ajuda-lo.- Como se chama?

-Kyo...Kyo o guerreiro e estou bem sim- diz meio tonto.

-Que bom- (um olhar apaixonado) FICO TÃO FELIZ- Kagura agarra Kyo pelo braço e o rodopia fazendo ele bater em varias arvores próximas.

-Que time...patético- comenta Rin com Haru.

Depois de um tempo eles continuam aguardando os outros guerreiros, se é que eles chegariam lá.

-cansei de esperar..eu estou indo- Kyo se levanta e põem sua espada nas costas.

-Vamos..eu irei com você- Kagura se levanta também e gruda no braço dele.

-Não vamos esperar os outros? -pergunta Haru

Eles ouvem um grito no meio do bosque e correm lá na direção. Havia uma garota vestida de princesa e duas crianças com ela.

-vocês estão bem?- pergunta Yuki

-Sim...estamos perdidos- o.o''

-Mas quem gritou?- pergunta Kyo tentando se soltar de Kagura

-Ah..fui eu..gomem- Tohru abaixa a cabeça envergonhada- É que essas duas crianças caíram do céu e eu me assustei.

-Deixar de ser tapada- diz um garotinho com cara fechada- Não caímos do céu, só estávamos sobre a arvore

-E o que faziam lá?

-Eh...a culpa é minha...eu tentei usar a magia de teletransporte para chegar em Meridian e acabei me perdendo, então...então..subimos na arvores...e...- Kisa estava envergonhada

-AH! Que fofinha!-Tohru abraça ela

-vocês também sonharam com as Gemas da Virtude?- pergunta sério Yuki

-Sim- os 3 novatos respondem.

-Ótimo, mas gente para o time...ainda por cima piralho- desabafa Kyo.

-----------------------/---------------------------------/--------------------------------------------------

-Quem é piralho aqui? gato idiota.

-você, o pentelho

-O Q?- Hiro se levanta e Kyo quer bater nele

-Gente...não briguem...não..Sr. Kyo...- Tohru tentava acalmar o jogo.

-Hiro-chan, não brigue...onegai- disse Kisa

-Oras...(Hiro ouve a Kisa) anda logo com o jogo narrador idiota, eu quero dar uma resposta para esse imbecil.

Narrador- Como? Eu sou idiota? Bom...continuando...

------------------------/---------------------------------------/----------------------------------------------

-Olha só quem fala...um maltrapilho que nem você...vamos Kisa, não vamos nos juntar nesse grupo de imbecis.

-Mas..Hiro- Hiro vai puxando Kisa para longe.

-Sr. Hiro, Srta. Kisa, esperem...- Tohru corre atrás deles.

-Hei, cuidado voce pode cair.- Tohru cai de cara no chão.

-Mas essa agora...- Kyo anda deixando todos para trás.

Enfim eles saem do bosque, e eles encontram Kisa e Hiro.

-Gomem Hiro-chan, mas meu anel não quer colaborar, acho que voltamos de novo para o mesmo lugar

-E para os mesmos bobocas- disse vendo o grupo de aproximar.

Tohru assim que viu a Kisa a abraçou. E decidiram não mais se separar. Quando chegavam perto do castelo da província, a atenção do grupo foi desviada para 4 pessoas que estavam brigando pelo caminho.

-Oras...como ousa duvidar da minha palavra...eu sou uma majestade...

-Ha! você? Nem em sonhos...eu já roubeis muito reis e nenhum se vestia desse jeito- disse uma garota de cabelos claros, apontando para as roupas de um homem, que se dizia ser da nobreza

-Mas é claro que não...sou único, Hohohohohohohoho!- disse convencido

-Ah é! Então me passe essa coroa- A garota pega a coroa dele e sai correndo em volta.

-NÃO! Minha coroa- ele corre atrás dela.

Os dois ficam dando correndo em círculos. Havia também duas pessoas, um que tentava parar a garota com a coroa e outro com um manto que não deixava ver o seu rosto. Essa cena era observada pelo grupo que se aproximava.

-Srta. Utoni, lhe devolva a coroa- disse um rapaz com ar bondoso.

A garota para de correr envergonhada

-está bem- ela joga a coroa para cima.

-NAOOOOO!

Quando a majestade vai pegar, ela caí bem na cabeça de Yuki. O majestade cai aos pés de Yuki e vê a maravilhosa cena.

-Oh! Isto é uma miragem? Ou é a mais bela imagem que meus olhos puderam capitar nessa terra.

-Ah! Como você está lindo Yuki!- Tohru sorri feliz

O Rei se levanta do chão

-Seu nome é Yuki, que lindo nome..não tanto quanto meu... Prazer,sou Ayame, sua majestade...todos se curvem perante a mim e do meu fiel escudeiro...to brincando Tori...meu fiel amigo e companheiro sacerdote Hatori.- Todos os olhos abismado, só Tohru que se curva.

-Prazer Sr. Ayame, Sr. Hatori. Sou Honda Tohru, também pertenço a realeza- disse timidamente.

-Mas é claro que sim minha jovem, dá para ver o sangue azul correndo em suas veias.

-OOO QQQQQ?- Gritam Yuki e Kyo juntos

-Desde quando você é da realeza?- pergunta Haru

-Anh...não havia dito antes? gomem ne...minha família e eu morávamos num reino distante, e eu era a princesa, mas meus pais morreram e eu quis me juntar a busca das Gemas da Virtude para salvar o mundo.

Todos olham para ela com cara de espanto.

-Vo..você..também sonhou com a gema?- perguntou Uo

-Hai- disse Tohru sorrindo.

Aos poucos todos descobrem que eles sonharam com as Poderosas Gemas. E decidem partir a Valkirian, onde corriam boatos que havia uma gema em poder de um rei muito perverso e mal.

**Continua...**

**No próximo capitulo: **O grupo chega a Valkirian, e lá encontram a sua espera uma bruxa, nessa nova cidade chamada Valkirian muita confusão ainda vai rolar, novos integrantes irão aparecer. Será que eles conseguiram pegar a Gema da Virtude do Rei Perverso?


	3. Chapter 3

**RPG III**

O grupo mais inusitado que existe chega a Valkirian, na entrada um figura sinistra os aguardava, assim que o falante grupo passa essa pessoa intercepta seu caminho, dando um susto a todos.

-Desculpe me não foi minha intenção assusta-los, mas estava a espera de vocês.- disse a estranha

-Co-como assim?- pergunta Tohru assustada

-Me chamo Hanajima e sou uma bruxa, também sei sobre as Gemas da Virtude.- disse calmamente

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gritam todos

-Uma bruxa?- pergunta receoso Yuki

-Para de conversa não existem bruxas, e essa tonta ainda fica com medo- se referindo a Tohru que estava em pânico.

-não existe?- diz misteriosamente e Kyo fica calado.

-Então qual a magia que você pode fazer hein?- Uo diz bem carrancuda

-Posso sentir as vibrações das pessoas e com isso provocar-lhes choques..que podem ser leves ou até levar a morte- uma brisa sinistra envolvia Hanajima

Todos andam como se fossem robôs.

-Tah legal você ficará com a gente, bruxa..mas nem pense em usar suas vibrações

-Eu carinhosamente as chamo de "Ondas Assassinas"

-E..e como devemos lhe chamar, Srta. Hanajima- pergunta Tohru feliz

-Hanajima.

-O.O"- Tohru fica sem palavras.

-Que nome mais brega, será Hana e pronto.- diz Uo andando em direção ao centro que havia uma muvuca.

-Isso...Hana, está perfeito, combina com a senhora- disse Tohru feliz.

Hanajima fica envergonhada

-Hei! O que tah acontecendo lá na frente?- Kyo se referia a grande quantidade de pessoas que estavam a sua frente.

No meio da praça havia um garoto correndo e gritando.

-GOOOMMMEEEMMM NNNNNAASSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- corria desesperado se descabelando.- É MINHA CULPA, O PEQUENINO IRÁ MORREER...EU E MINHA INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA..IREI MORRER NO LUGAR DELE...SE ME VIESSE CORAGEM..JURO QUE MORRERIA

O garoto vinha correndo na direção de Yuki, mas ele é nocauteado e cai no chão.

-Sr. Yuki, por que toda essa violência?- disse Tohru

-Oras, que patético.- comenta Hiro

O garoto mais calmo se levanta

-Gomem, não quis atrapalhar seu caminho, obrigado por ter me acalmado, mas o pequenino, irá morrer se não fazer algo, se pelo menos eu pudesse ser mais corajoso...- sonhador- eu mesmo o tiraria de lá.- lagrimas nos olhos

-O que houve?- pergunta Ayame

Ritsu conta uma historia que um garotinho que era o bobo da corte de um rei, de um rei muito perverso roubou o tesouro mais valioso e agora seria executado.

A Tohru e Kisa tavam quase chorando.

-Que horror!

-E o que ele roubou?- perguntou Haru

-A Gema da Virtude

-OH!- foi a única coisa que conseguiram dizer, pois as trombetas reais já anunciavam que a execução ia começar.

-AAAHHHH! MMMEEEUUUU DDDEEEUUUUUUUUSS! O pequenino..tenho que ajudar- Entra em pânico, e começa a correr e a bater sua cabeça na parede.

-------------------------------/--------------------------------/----------------------------------

-Ritsu se acalme, é só um jogo, não é para se bater de verdade.

Ritsu estava batendo realmente a cabeça na parede.

--------------------------/-------------------------------------/--------------------------

Um garotinho loiro ia sendo puxado pelos guardas reais e estava subindo no palanque para ser executado. O grupo se aproxima para tentar ajudar. O mensageiro do rei leu que o bobo da corte Momiji, ia ser executado por ter roubado a gema da virtude do rei (mostra a jóia), e iria pagar com sua vida. Muitas das pessoas que estavam assistindo ficaram entristecidas.

-Coitado tão jovem!

-E é tão bonitinho

O Mensageiro- Agora garoto, quais são suas ultimas palavras?

-Corram atrás das Gemas e salvem o mundo...

Momiji é colocado na forca, todos por um momento pararam de respirar, quando a guilhotina ia ser solta, uma grande explosão de fumaça acontece e ninguém pode ver nada, a não ser ouvir uma risada sinistra.

Quando a fumaça se dissipa, todos podem ver um homem mascarado segurando Momiji no colo e com a gema da virtude na mão.

-Escutem me todos! Essa gema é falsa e então a execução não é valida.

-OOO QQQ?- É o que se ouve de todos os lados.

-Sim, é verdade..essa gema que o perverso rei possuía era falsa, vejam...(joga a pedra no chão que se quebra)

-OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Agora com licença que já vou indo.- Quando o homem mascarado estava saindo de fininho ele deixa a gema verdadeira cair de seu bolso- OPS!

-GUARDAS...PRENDAM ELES- gritava o mensageiro.

Shigure pega a gema e sai correndo com o Momiji. Todos corriam, os guardas atrás do homem mascarado que fugia com Momiji e com a gema verdadeira.

-O Momiji foi raptado, atrás dele...- Ristu correu atrás dos guardas que estavam atrás do homem mascarado que estava levando Momiji (que confusão neh)

-Espere...- Tohru corre atrás deles

-Tohru- Hana corre atrás dela, Kisa vai junto e Hiro os segue.

-Bakas...pra que todo esse desespero?- resmunga Kyo, mas ele leva um GRANDE soco de Yuki, e sai comendo terra.

-Eles estão com a gema, vamos trás deles.

Assim o grupo todo correm por Valkirian, atrás do homem mascarado que tinha a gema da virtude. Eles correm tanto que chegam a novamente a Meridian.

-Uffa! Consegui despistar os guardas e agora tenho a Gema da Virtude só para mim...(riso diabólico)

-Hei! e eu?- pergunta Momiji que ainda estava sendo carregado

-AH sim! você foi de grande ajuda- e o larga no chão.- Agora irei juntas as gema e se o herói da historia...

-------------------------------------/------------------------------------/---------------------------------

-PARA A HISTORIA!- grita Ayame

O que houve?-,perguntaram as crianças

-Vocês disse que não teria herói na historia, eu não aceito...Narrador faça alguma coisa

(Gota do Narrador)

Narrador- Mudando a historia..de novo...

--------------------------------/-----------------------------------/----------------------------

-agora serei o vilão da historia...e poderei ficar com todas as gemas para mim e a doce princesa Tohru.

Dois socos atinge o homem mascarado que cai no chao desacordado

-Oro?- diz a Tohru

-Era brincadeirinha- disse o homem mascarado no chão

-Hei! cadê a Gema da Virtude?- pergunta Haru

-Ela é minha..não tem direito de pega-la..eu a roubei- disse o homem

-Mas eu a roubei primeiro, não é justo- Momiji começa a chorar

-Fim da discussão..eu a roubei..e ela está aqui...na minha mão.- Uo estava em cima de uma pedra na posição de GRANDE LADRA.

-Que grupo é esse?- pergunta Hatori

-Acalme-se Tori...eu irei pegar a jóia- disse Ayame que ia para cima da Uo, mas olhar dela foi tão medonho que ele voltou de fininho

-Mas que porra é essa? Todo mundo quer a jóia?- grita Kyo

(silencio)

-Mas eu a peguei primeiro- diz Momiji

E começa uma discussão

-Anh! Com licença...senhores...- Tohru tentava falar

-CALEM A BOCA!- grita Haru- Pronto agora prossiga Tohru...

-Ah..bem...eu acredito que todos estamos aqui pela Gema da Virtude certo?

-Grande dedução, o gênio- disse o implicante Hiro

-Então porque não ficamos juntos? Se todos sonharam, quer dizer que NÓS somos o grupo, que terá que ressuscitar Aslan...nós teremos que ser uma equipe...pelo bem do mundo- diz emocionada

-Belas palavras Tohru- Hana a abraça

Todos refletem sobre as palavras de Tohru

-Mas eu não confio nele- Yuki e Kyo apontam para Shigure

-Oras, Oras..mas que coisa feia, duvidar assim das pessoas..mas não se preocupe..já vou...bye,bye

O homem entra na floresta e logo some de vista. Um tempo depois...

-Sinto a presença da Gema, e ela está nessa direção- Hanajima aponta para dentro da floresta, onde pouco tempo antes o Homem mascarado tinha entrado.

O grupo entra na floresta e encontram o homem segurando uma garota nos braços, ela estava bem ferida.

-O que houve?- pergunta Tohru

-Essa garota, lutou contra esse Yokai que está morto aí e acabou se ferindo- o homem cola ela no chão

-deixe-me ver...- Hatori abre caminho e ve que ela está muito ferida- ele tira as luvas- e começa a cura-las com as mãos que saiam luzes verdes.

-Oh! Tori-san pode curar as pessoas.- disse Ayame sorrindo.

Aos poucos a garota abre os olhos e eles se encontram com os do homem mascarado

-Eu morri?-perguntou a garota

-não claro que não- disse ele

-você me salvou..qual seu nome?

-ah..sou..o ho...me chamo Shigure- disse ele rindo

-prazer- a garota acaba adormecendo

-Ela ficará bem, mas precisa descansar e eu também- hatori se levanta e meio cambaleando se senta num tronco de uma arvore próxima.

-É verdade, já está tarde..e eu ordeno que todos vão dormir...-diz ayame

CRI,CRI,CRI...

Hanajima estava junto com Kagura e Uo mas afastada do grupo, e estavam do lado do Yokai morto.

-Hei...Hana o que você quer fazer com esse Yokai?- pergunta Uo

-Procuro a gema...sinto sua vibração, mas esta tão fraca

-Podem deixar comigo- Kagura retira da cintura um bumerangue que retalha o Yokai morto e dentro dele estava uma Gema da Virtude

-Hei! Pessoal achamos mais uma...- gritou Kagura

Elas se aproximam do grupo com a gema na mão.

-ótimo..um bom começo para nosso primeiro dia- disse Tohru animada e abraça a Kisa

-Oras, pare de ficar feliz por tudo, garota estúpida- disse Hiro com ciúmes

Kyo bate na cabeça dele

-não fale dela assim

-E quem é você para me bater?

Yuki se afasta do grupo e vai se sentar sobre as pedras só observando a confusão.

-Será cansativo..muito cansativo.

Assim o grupo que juntaria as Gemas da Virtude para ressuscitar Aslan e derrotar o poderoso Arsenal místico, estava reunido...finalmente..ou infelizmente?

**próximo capitulo: ** A terceira jóia está em um castelo, sendo protegido por um dragão..será que Yuki poderá pega-la? O que de tão temível tem esse dragão? E o que liga isso tudo ao passado de Yuki, o paladino...NAO PERCAM!


End file.
